


Warm and Comfortable

by Nastya_30STM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_30STM/pseuds/Nastya_30STM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Мы должны делать это чаще, — улыбнулся Луи, прижимаясь ближе к теплому телу Гарри.</p>
<p>— Ты про огромное количество курсовых в течение нескольких часов? — дразнил Гарри, обнимая в теплых руках запястья старшего парня.</p>
<p>— Нет, про объятия и поедание пиццы по мере просмотра фильмов Disney! — хихикнул Лу, тыкая пальцем в ямочку Гарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm and Comfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/733201) by [PerksOfLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerksOfLove/pseuds/PerksOfLove). 



> Здравствуйте! Перевод данного фанфика есть и на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4429838.

Гарри вздохнул, сидя за кухонным столом, погружаясь в свою курсовую работу. Это был второй год его изучения закона и социологии. Ему это нравилось, но обучение сопровождалось кучей бумажной работы. Он почесал затылок, пока отмечал последние ответы на бумаге. Он вздохнул, смотря на часы, стрелки которых показывали 5:00, что означало, что он провел 4 часа, сидя за своей курсовой. Ближе к концу этого года он был занят исправлением и дополнением последнего из заданий. Его бойфренд, которого звали Луи, скоро должен был прийти домой с работы.

***

 

Луи вздохнул с облегчением, когда распахивал дверь квартиры, в которой он жил вместе со своим бойфрендом Гарри. Повернув ключ в замочной скважине, он прошел в прихожую, скидывая свои кеды перед тем, как пройти на кухню. Улыбка засияла на его лице, когда он увидел Гарри, сидящего на кухонной скамье. Тихо ставя свою сумку на стол, он подкрался к Гарри, оборачивая свои руки вокруг его запястий.

— Привет, Бу, — вздохнул Гарри, наклоняясь назад за объятиями.

— Привет, love, как прошел твой день? — спросил Луи, повернувшись для того, чтобы поцеловать своего бойфренда в щеку.

***

Три часа спустя Лу вывалился из их спальни после проверки работ его учеников, чтобы найти Гарри, все еще сидящего за столом на кухне. Он вошел в кухню, взял кувшин и наполнил его, чтобы налить немного чая.

— Сколько тебе еще осталось, Г? — спросил Лу, присаживаясь напротив Гарри и смотря на то, как тот что-то яростно чиркал на листке.

— Немного, я почти закончил, — Гарри продолжил что-то писать, пролистнув на, казалось бы, последние две страницы. — Что бы ты хотел на обед, Лу? — спросил он, моргнув, чтобы его зеленые глаза смогли сфокусироваться на лицо парня.

— Я не позволю тебе сейчас готовить, закажем пиццу или что-то из китайской кухни? Чайник засвистел — Луи налил воду в заварочный чайник перед тем, как взять меню.

— Я смог бы сходить за пиццей сегодня, Бу, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Я мог бы сделать ее к тому времени, как привезут ее по заказу.

Луи положил телефон обратно на кухонный стол после того, как сделал заказ, и достал молоко, и налил его в две чашки.

***

Он вернулся в их спальню, кидая свою работу в сумку, которая стояла на кровати и была приготовлена для следующего дня. Он, доставая бумажник, вскочил с кровати, когда прозвенел дверной замок, после чего попытался найти Гарри, который пнул дверь, держа в руках коробки с пиццей.

— Я предполагал за них заплатить; это было бы моим угощением для тебя по случаю окончания твоей работы! — сказал Лу.

— Ты не должен угощать меня за это, плюс ко всему ты платил в последний раз! — улыбнулся Гарри, зная, что он может выйти сухим из воды. Он поставил еду на стол, позволяя Луи присесть рядом с ним.

— Мы должны делать это чаще, — улыбнулся Луи, прижимаясь ближе к теплому телу Гарри.

— Ты про огромное количество курсовых в течение нескольких часов? — дразнил Гарри, обнимая в теплых руках запястья старшего парня.

— Нет, про объятия и поедание пиццы по мере просмотра фильмов Disney! — хихикнул Лу, тыкая пальцем в ямочку Гарри.

И это было тем, как парни провели оставшуюся часть ночи, прижимаясь за кухонным столом, перед тем, как заснуть в руках друг друга, в тепле и комфорте.


End file.
